cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
SPACE PROTECTOR(Z)
A show designed to both subvert the galaxy’s youth and to capitalize on the Reaper War, SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) is a children’s holoshow airing on the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt that follows the adventures of Captain Jack Smith and his friends who imbued by the power of the “Magic Zs” given to them by the Ancient Krogan Thoar, fight the Reaper Lord Dreadzalon to prevent him from taking over the universe. SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) '' has been widely derided for its poor animation and worse voice acting, with many characters’ voices obviously being replaced mid-season, and more than one critic has expressed his disgust at the supposed “lessons” each episode is meant to teach. Nevertheless, ''SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) '' has enjoyed a strong following, particularly in the Young Human, Turian (6-12), Asari (8-16) and Salarian (2-4) demographics and has become a mainstay in the DDS. =Principal Cast= The PROTECTOR(Z) Team Jack Smith VA (S1E1-Present): Robert Carnegie III Jack Smith a fair-skinned man with universally bland characteristics and is thus a model of natural human superiority. Charismatic, intelligent and gifted by the power of the Sacred Z’s to have superior hand-to-hand combat skills, he fearlessly leads the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) team through every obstacle thrown at them and is never, ''ever wrong. Zip VA (S1E1-S1E2): Iloiriet Moczanelle VA (S1E3-Present): Netik Conzarniyvurs Zip is a bright yellow salarian with an orange jumpsuit and an incredibly obnoxious, high-pitched voice. As “The Cool Machine Kid,” he acts as a hook character and generally achieves this by over-emoting with his own squeaky sound effects, creating a host of overcomplicated machinery with a wave of his wrench, and slavishly praising Jack Smith for his leadership amongst the PROTECTOR(Z). While Jack may lead the team, Zip is always instrumental in saving the day. Schreck VA (S1E1-Present): Quintus Faszlocsh A buff-looking turian, Schreck plays the other “Cool Kid” on the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) team. He usually does this by showing off his gunplay and then being told not to use it by Jack Smith (who is invariably proven right later). Sari VA (S1E1-Present): Patricia “Tits” Lowenthall An asari with strong biotic powers and a powerful empath. She is very good at blending into the scenery when something exciting happens. Morro VA (S1E1-Present): Utora A volus with an elcor VA, Morro is the bureaucratic SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) Chief. Slappy VA (S1E1-Present): Jorgal Dwick A “hyperintelligent” pyjak and Morro’s constant companion. Half his dialogue is usually censored. Thoar VA (S1E1-Present): Ganar Caust The Ancient Thoar is a krogan whose size dwarfs mountains and whose voice rumbles like an earthquake. Riding a kalkiosaur that crosses the endless sands of “Blessed Nu Schanka,” it is Thoar’s command over Dark Energy that gives the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) their amazing superpowers, which they channel through the “Sacred Z’s” at the PROTECTOR(Z)’ Citadel Fortress. The Reapers Reaper Lord Dreadzalon VA (S1E1-Present): Quash Brahk, Tyler Florentine (Unison) The principal antagonist. An evil, sinister force of nature that represents the Reapers and yet reduces them to Saturday Morning Cartoon villains. Dreadzalon’s plans to take over the Universe are long, complicated and always foiled by the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z), but he commands enough charisma that the show’s primary demographics either don’t notice or care. Dreadzalon’s eyes are the only part of him that are shown. However, they consume the most of the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) Animation Department funding. Blade and Bulk VA (Blade, S1E1-Present): Chk VA (Bulk, S1E1-Present): Murtag Pash Dreadzalon’s left- and right-hand goons, comprised of a Marauder and a Brute, respectively. Blade is highly intelligent, conniving and arrogant, always looking for a way to usurp his master. Bulk is a sloveny, hoggish, well, brute. The two of them argue constantly; they are oftentimes more responsible for Dreadzalon’s plans failing than the PROTECTOR(Z) are. =Episode Guide:= S1E1: "SPACE PROTECTOR(Z), ASSEMBLE!" The SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) introduce themselves to the viewing audience, are given magical abilities by the Ancient Thoar, then gather at their ship to investigate a problem in the Dozer Galaxy. Dreadzalon sends his minions to destroy the PROTECTOR(Z) at any cost. S1E2: "THE SPHINX APPROACHETH!" Still riding the high from their battle with the Zorblags, The SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) Crew are summoned to investigate a Prothean ruin along the rim of the Galaxy. Reaper Lord Dreadzalon has taken a sudden interest there. Setting out to investigate, they are confronted by another of Dreadzalon’s forces – a creature of formidable strength whom they must beat in a battle of wits. S1E3: "Dock the Halls!" Special Holiday Episode. It’s Christmas time at the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z)’ Hidden Citadel Fortress, but things are far from jolly - for Evil Reaper Lord Dreadzalon has kidnapped Santa Claus for his own nefarious plans! It’s up to the SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) to save him - but they’ll be facing Dreadzalon’s main husks, Blade and Bulk, who are thirsting for revenge. S1E4: "Return to Clownatron Nine!" The SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) are called to save the planet of Clownatron Nine from invading forces. They discover that the planet is under siege from a deadly serious threat that threatens the safety of everyone across the galaxy. Slappy the Talking Pyjak learns an important life story. S1E5: "The Read Schreck" A Very Special Episode. Old demons from Schreck’s past rear their heads as he is forced to confront an awful secret about himself. The Reaper Lord Dreadzalon makes a reappearance, this time armed with a plan that will destroy the Space Protector(z) once and for all. And whales. So many whales. Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Children's Shows Category:HV Shows